


the kids that don't learn

by sophieisgod



Category: Skins
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisgod/pseuds/sophieisgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Effy's morning routine. For the prompt: Uniform at Porn Battle VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids that don't learn

She kisses with her eyes open, wide, like a dare; that shade of blue belongs to you both.

_This is fucked up_, you think, and smirk against her teeth.

She's straddling you, rocking against your fingers, sweet and wet like the rain through her gym knickers.

"You got games today, Eff?"

"Mmm," she sighs, grinding harder. "Badminton. Shuttlecocks."

The wool of her socks, knee-high and demure, scratches against your bare thighs. A chuckle rumbles in the back of your throat, appreciative. _That's my girl._

"Nice."

Your free hand is fisted in the heavy folds of her skirt; "Creases, Anthony," she warns, bites at your cheekbone as your lift your hips and pull her closer -

"Effy! Toast!"

A breath, hot against your neck, and she's rolling her eyes, rolling off you. Pauses for a second to lick at your fingertips - _fuck_ \- then she's slipping out of your door, adjusting the ribbon on her hat as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sing Songs Along", by Tilly and the Wall.


End file.
